La herencia de los 8 maestros (sin kiuby)
by shigamikpnoha1334
Summary: cuando no tienes a nadie que te ayude en esta vida puedes conseguirlos en la otra vida.naruto\harem oc\harem
1. chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece esto lo hago solo para entretener.

personas hablando:hola

personas pensando:(solo hola)

otras especies hablando:hola humanos

otras especies pensando:(tengo q' ser amable

Champer 01.- Olvidó lágrimas y muerte.

Nos encotramos en Konoha una aldea en el país del fuego en el continente elemental pero ahora nos consentramos en una gran mansión en la aldea más en el patio de esta donde 4 niños entré 7 y 8 años practicando poses de pelea y sus nombres son Boruto Namikaze Uzumaki de cabello amarillo ojos azules piel clara y vestimenta (igual alá película ) y las otras 3 chicas de nombres Naruko Kazumi y Mito Namikaze Uzumaki (les dejo la ropa a su imaginación ya que no soy bueno para escribirla ) y mas alejadas de ellos bajó un árbol hay 3 chicas dentadas viendo como entrenan los pequeños y ellas son Natsuki Natsumi y Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki estás son las primeras hijas del Hokage tienen 13 años graduadas de la academia y del otro lado del patio están 3 jounin por su vestimenta éstos son Hatake Kakashi Rin Nohana y Yugao Uzuki y en el centro del patio con los niños están 4 adultos un peli blanco una peli rubia una peli roja y un peli rubio éstos son Stunade Jiraiya Kushina y Minato Namikaze ellos están con los niños enseñándoles taijutsu alabandolos y minandolos por q' según son los niños de una profecía veran hace casi 8 años el kiuby atacó Konoha por un hombre enmascarado qué controlaba al kiuby qué lo extrajo de Kushina cuando daba a luz y después de q'el Yondaime le quitará el cotrol del kiuby para que no hiciera más daño lo encerró en 2 recién nacidos q'eran Boruto y Naruko por sus cantidades de chacra con él sello de la parka y a cambió de su 99% de su chacra y a cambio del chacra de otro bebé por el resto de su vida ya después de eso ala semana llego Jiraiya junto con Stunade para contarle de la profecía del gran sapo sabio q' decía haci:

Ha esté mundo llegarán 2 grandes y poderosos guerreros de diferentes edades y ellos traerán la paz o la destrucción del mundo bajo el sol y la flama roja estará la decisión final

Y desde ese día los an estado entrenado en todo lo que saben al igual que sus padrinos y los alumnos de sus padres y la aldea los veía como grandes dioses, bueno casi toda a excepción de unas cuantas personas como Mikoto Uchiha Itachi e Itami Uchiha gemela de Itachi las gemelas Satsumi y Satsuki Uchihas hermanas de Sasuke Sushui y su hermanita Stubaki y Izumi Uchiha Hiruzen Sarutobi Tsume Hana y konoha Inozuka hermana de kiba Hizana Hiuga las gemelas Hinata y Hitomi Hiuga y la pequeña Hanabi Yakumo Kurama Anko Ibiki y los dueños de Ichiraku ramen se ptegutan por qué no los tratan com héroes porque ellos ven algo que la aldea y la familia ven y eso es a un niño dé entré 7 y 8 años de pelo rubio ojos azules y 3 marcas en las mejillas su vestimenta es una playera blanca y un chor negro esté es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el está en el ático de la mansión donde está su cuarto q' consiste en un colchón viejo y todo roto sus cobijas están todas agujereadas y solo tiene 3 cambios de ropa ya muy gastadas el solo ve por la ventana q'da al patio como sus padres entrenan a sus hijos además de sus padrinos y los discípulos de sus padres el ve eso con un semblante triste ya que el apenas tiene el chacra de un civil normal ya que cuando nació el shinigami le quitó todo su chacra por el resto de su vida y así cuando vieron que no tenía chacra lo dejaron de lado y entrenar a sus hermanos y olvidándose de el en todo pero aún así el siguió adelante con personas que lo querían pero aún así el nunca a recibido el abrazo de una madre o de una hermana o de su madrina o sus alumnos o de su padre o dé su padrino ni por su cumpleaños ni por nada él aprendió a hablar y a caminar por si sólo también aprendió a leer gracias a una maestra de academia un día q'el fue ahí y le pregunto cómo podía uno a aprender a leer y a escribir ella le pregunto si no tenía padres y el triste le conto su vida al principio no le creyó pero después de q'las matriarcas de los clanes Uchiha hiuga e inozuka lo fueran a buscar y lo encotraran y ella les pregunte si lo conocían y le dijieran q'sí ella le enseñó todo lo básico y algo avanzado y mientras recordaba ve el patio y vio como sus padres abrazan a sus hermanos y después oyó algo que mejor nunca haberlo oído ya q'fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho su madre

Kushina:Mis queridos hijos ustedes son lo mejor del mundo y por eso los amo a ustedes 7 verdad chicos sensei Jiraiya y Mina-kun.

Todos:Claro son los mejores

Y eso bastó para que el saliera de la casa y camino, camino y camino e incluso salto una reja y siguio caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño lago junto a una pequeña cascada un bonito lugar ya que se veía una arboleda al rededor arbustos frutales y flores por doquier entonces se inco miró al cielo y gritó contodas sus fuerzas

Naruto: Porque por qué por qué no me quieren

El grito y lloró por mucho tiempo y como si la naturaleza lo entendiera soltó un poderoso viento una tromba en toda la aldea y el viendo la tormenta se fue a refugiarse en la cueva pero como sí la naturaleza en verdad estuviera furiosa temblo o mejor dicho un terremoto sacudio toda la aldea y sus alrededores el monté Hokage sé cuartio la torre Hokage se vino abajo casas se calleron se calleron postes de luz árboles cables eléctricos socavones se calló una parte de la muralla de la aldea las puertas de la entrada principal se vinieron abajo en total un verdadero caos y en dónde estaba nuestro chibi-rubio en la cueva el piso se cuartio y se habrio callendo al fondo mientras caia vio toda su vida delante de sus ojos su horrible vida no no tan horrible ya que hubo gente que lo quiso solo pensó y dijo

Naruto: Gracias por haberme querido oji-san's one-chan's anikis y oka-san's gracia gracias por haber estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas gracias los quiero mucho adiós

Fue lo último que dijo cuándo alcanzó el suelo una muerte rápida aquí termina la vida de un niño que nunca tuvo nada de su familia nisiquiera amor, pero obtuvo el amor el cariño los consejos de gente que al principio eran unos extraños pero ai final fueron la familia que siempre quiso.

primer capitulo hecho espero les aiga gutado es la primera vez que escribo un fic

ps.voy a tardar en actualizar ya que estoy escribiendo en mi teléfono y es algo difícil.


	2. capitulo 2

Naruto no me pertenece esto lo hago solo para entretener.

personas hablando:hola

personas pensando:(solo hola)

otras especies hablando:hola humanos

otras especies pensando:(tengo q' ser amable

Champer 02.-Recuento de daños, purgatorio y conociendo a un amigo?.

Ya a pasado una semana desde aquel estraño suceso en la aldea de la hoja mientras que los ninjas revisaban construcciónes y reparaban calles, muros y postes pero ahora nos concentramos en la academia ninja donde los futuros ninjas estudian y entrenan según el caso por q'ahora se vé y oye un escándalo se preguntan porque facil los maestros están en una reunión para checar qué la edificacion este al 100% y haci dar clases sin peligro alguno por eso es que en aquel salón está el escandalo por los estudiantes o casi todos ya que algunas personas parecen preocupads y son Satsumi Satsuki y Stubaki Uchiha, Konoka Inozuka junto a su perrita umi ( es igual a akamaru solo que en negro) las gemelas Hiuga Hinata y Hitomi, Yakumo Kurama y Akame Yuhi ya que su amigo desaparecio hace ya una semana yla ultima ver qué lo vieron fue un día antes de aquel suceso extraño y por eso estan preocupadas y no son las únicas ya que sus padres están igual o peor que ellas que son 4 madres quienes son Kurenai, Tsume, Hizana y Mikoto ya que después de aquel fenómeno a los 3 días de ayudar a la gente y reparaciones en sus hogares recordaron a alguien y ese era el pequeño Naruto entonces fueron a buscarlo en su casa pero no estaba lo bucaron en todos lados pero nada y después de 4 días mas empesaron a temer lo peor y lo peor es que cuando le preguntaron al matrimonio Namikaze les dijieron que estaba por ahí y se fueron eso solo las hizo enojar más ya no les han vuelto a hablar solo lo necesario

Mikoto: Oigan creen que Naru-chan este bien

Stume:No te preocupes ya verás qué el cachorro esta bien

Hizana:Eso espero ya que lo hemos buscado por toda la aldea

Kuranai: Tienes razón pero ya lo buscamos en todas partes hasta en el hospital y hasta kami-sama en la morgue pero no está y nadie lo a visto

Mikoto:Esa Kushina no puedo creer que no se aiga dado cuenta que desaoarecio pero viendo como mima a esos chiquillos no me extraña

Hizana:tienes razón solo espero que donde quiera que esté el pequeño este bien

Kurenai: nunca esperé que mí maestra hiciera tal cosa como abandonar a su hijo

Stume:no se preocupen mandare a kudomaru a Hana y los trillizos junto a Anko están de acuerdo

Todas:hai

Mientras en una mansión del clan Sarutobi el viejo Hokage estaba igual que las otras personas y más al llegar a su despacho una sirvienta le entrega un rollo y le dice que el joven Naruto lo trajo hace 8 días pero como no estaba sé lo dejo a ella para que se lo entregue pero con todo lo sucedido hasta hoy se lo entrego entonces el viejo Hokage lo habre y lo lee

Para ojisan

Mira oji-san en aquel documento esta una carta de expulsión del clan Namkaze ya que quería saber si mis padres me querían o no y resulto q' se los di y lo firmaron pero prometiendome qué no los molestara mas haci que desde ahora soy solo un Naruto Uzumaki un chico que ya no tiene familia y ne oregutaba sivme puedo quedar contigo en lo que encuentro un trabajo y alquilo un departamento y te lo voy a agradecer ek resto de mi vida.

ps:no le digas a nadie hasta que nos reunamos todos gracias.

Atte. Naruto Uzumaki.

Entonces él viejo ve el rollo y ce que es verdad esto solo hace que una lágrima caiga por su rostro pero entonces se da cuenta de algo que su nieto esta desaparecido desde antes del temblor entonces se para y dice.

Hiruzen:anbus.

En eso aparecen 4 ambus 1 mujer por su figura cabello rubio con 2 coletas y una máscara de shinigami los otros 3 son hombres con máscaras de tigre dragón y del jing jang.

Hiruzen:shinigami quiero que traigas a Mikoto Kurenai Tsume Hizana Anko Ibiki Itachi Sishui Hana Itami Izumi y que vengan aquí rápido y ahora dragón ve por los dueños de ichiraku y diles que vengan tigre y jang vayan y pregunten a todos si no vieron a un niño con las características de Naruto ahora vayan .

Hiruzen: maldición tengo un mal presentimiento dé ésto espero que estés bien Naruto-kun.

Y mientras los ambus buscan al chico y a las personas mencionadas vamos a un lugar oscuro en la infinita nada ocasi nada ya que podemos ver a un chico de 8 años acostado boca arriba en ése lugar y más adelante se puede ver a una persona que está caminando a donde se encuentra el chico el sujeto lleva puesto unas botas negras estilo militar pantalón de combate pixeleado azul marino una playera gris con una bandera tricolor y en medio un águila lleva en la cabeza una gorra negra y en el cuello un collar con un par de placas metálicas y por su estatura es de 20 años aparentemente este sujeto sé hacerca al chico para despertarlo

?: oye chico despierta vamos

Naruto: qué? qué? paso? donde estoy?

?:valla chico tranquilízate primero toma haciento y ahorita te explico en donde estamos

?: mira para empezar mi nombre es Richard López teniente de la cuarta división de la armada mexicana y tu como te llamas

Naruto:yo me llamo Naruto. Uzumaki

Richard:ok bueno como te explicó bueno en primera que es lo último que refuerdas.

Naruto:bieno lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en una cueva cuándo empezo la sacudida y luego un rayo callo arriba de la cueva y el piso se abrió y caí y ya no recuerdo nada más.

Richard:ok te lo voy a decir sin rodeos tú moriste y ahora estás en el purgatorio y si estás aquí sinifica que te falto algo importante que hacer mientras estabas vivo.

Esto sorprendió bastante al chico por qué penso que no había muerto pero no fue haci y se sorprendió de que estaba en el purgatorio y no en el cielo o el infierno y mas que le faltaba por hacer y por eso no podía descansar en paz.

Richard:bueno ya que te explique en donde estomos voy a presentarte con otras personas que están aquí aunque son raras son amigables bueno casi todas.

Después de limpiarse los ojos por llorar fue con el para conocer a los demás.

Naruto:ok pero por qué dice que son raras.

Richard: sólo digamos que son únicos en su tipo y por favor no los insultes al menos que sea necesario.

Naruto: claro pero cuántos estamos aquí

Richard:umm somos 8 y contigo seríamos 9 ahora vamos para qué los conoscas.

bueno capitulo 2 listo espero que les aiga gutado hata la próxima.


End file.
